


Out of Our Systems

by WhatMoreIsThereToSay



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom/sub Undertones, Idk if you can call this polyamory, It's on the edge of a lot of categories i think, Jinyoung centric - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Open Relationships, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M, almost, still music centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6627154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatMoreIsThereToSay/pseuds/WhatMoreIsThereToSay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and JB have been together for a while. Not as long as Junior and JB, but for a while. Junior can't seem to forget the times when it was just him and JB, though, and he finds out that nostalgia can drag you in all sorts of directions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Our Systems

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Hey there, how's it going? Hope you enjoy <3
> 
> Written for ny1031 !!

Junior watched as his best friends celebrated their two year anniversary, sipping at his drink half-heartedly. He was happy for them, he was, but lately it had been easy to miss the days when it had just been him and JB, the JJ Project.

  
He wasn’t jealous or anything. He was dating a wonderful guy named Mark and even after months of being together they both still felt like their relationship was in its honeymoon phase. They thrived in each other’s company, hungered for the other’s touch, and spent wild nights together giggling like they were teenagers again. But then Junior looked at his friends, freshly adorning matching engagement rings. He and JB had often celebrated their decision to move to LA early in their careers to match up with some business connections and take their chances abroad, but a few weeks before on the night Jackson had said yes they celebrated it the most. They had only been in the States for 5 or 6 months when they started working with a new pop group on an album, only for the group’s choreographer to spill an entire green tea frappuccino in JB’s lap at a get-to-know-you party.

The two had blossomed from there, growing close and sickeningly sweet at an alarming pace. Many of their friends didn’t think the relationship would last because of their pace, claiming that the amount of passion and love the couple generated so quickly would burn them up just as fast. Junior knew from the beginning that they were going to last.

They had a precarious balance, but in a good way. JB was reserved, generally mild with his reactions and his feelings. He surrounded himself with just a few people, stuck to the edge of crowds, rattled off witty remarks and sarcastic humor like it was his job. He came off as cool and unapproachable, too focused and driven to be bothered by whatever someone else might need. Jackson, on the other hand, was the most approachable person Junior had ever met. He bore his emotions on his chest like a broadcast, had so much energy it was remarkable, and was endlessly friendly to everyone and like a kicked puppy to those who were hard on him. He took criticism and advice well, always ready to learn, but took rude comments and any insult laced with malice straight into his heart.

JB made Jackson more quiet, more thoughtful. Junior noticed quickly after they started dating that a gentle hand on Jackson’s back or arm was JB’s way of drawing him in, curbing his energy in a public place or letting him know that somebody else was trying to speak. And alternately, when JB was skirting along the edge of a group or quietly observing rather than engaging in a conversation, Jackson pulled him into the middle. Even more, he anchored JB in the conversation so he didn’t feel anxious or nervous, and for once he spoke his mind.

Junior didn’t begrudge their happiness, nor did he even envy it all that much. He was happy where he was, content to be dating an amazing guy. He didn’t want to be settling down yet. He just wasn’t sure he was ready for a white picket fence, 2.6 kids, and whatever else came with the American idea of a happy life-- a minivan, maybe. He didn’t want to think about planning a wedding or having kids and being so far away from the rest of his family as they grew up. Hell, he and Mark weren’t even totally exclusive, he just wasn’t ready for the settling down bits. He was content, but the part of him nostalgic for the way he and JB used to be seemed to be growing bigger by the minute.

Ever since two young schoolboys found that they shared a dream and a genuine drive to fulfill that dream, it had been the two of them. They jokingly began calling themselves the JJ Project but it stuck when they made friends in the industry who passed the nickname around over drinks, then passed their names to other colleagues. Word of mouth got them most of their meetings, most of their gigs first for smaller groups. Gradually their songs became more popular, their freelance work went to larger companies, they heard their beats on the radio and in stores more and more often.

They’d moved in together in college, shared the same apartment in Seoul and then in LA. Only when they signed permanently to a company did they decide to upgrade to separate apartments. Jackson and JB had just begun dating at the time as well, which made having their own places even more practical. Still, on late nights, Junior often crashed in JB’s (and eventually, JB and Jackson’s) guest room because the elder lived only a five minute walk from the company studio they most often worked in, while Junior lived a 10 minute train ride away. Lately, though, he had been braving the late night subway because Mark would stay over and Junior liked nothing more than falling asleep with his boyfriend in his arms. He thought about how much things had changed almost every time he rode that subway at 10pm, 11pm, midnight.

Jackson wandered over to him at some point when he was lost in his thoughts, pressing up against Junior’s chair and throwing his arms around the younger man’s neck from behind. He dropped his head onto Junior’s shoulder, closing his eyes.

“Are you having fun? I’m sorry Mark couldn’t come.” He said, eyes staying shut and Junior could smell the alcohol on his breath. Something sweet.

“It’s been fun, yeah. It’s good to see everybody and to congratulate you guys. Two years, man. Wow.” he said with a smile, patting Jackson’s cheek. “Mark told me to tell you ‘hi’ and ‘congratulations’ as well, he’s sorry he couldn’t make it.”

Jackson hummed, smiling when Junior mentioned their anniversary. “You know I was so mortified when JB and I met that I almost never spoke to him again. It’s all your fault that I did and that we’re together and everything.”

Junior frowned at that. “What are you talking about? I didn’t do anything.” He said, pretty sure that the first time he and Jackson had an actual conversation was during a semi-awkward walk of shame.

“No, no! You did everything! When I spilled that drink, you were right there cleaning it up and laughing and you high fived me like it was a joke. JB wasn’t even mad because you were laughing and you told me it was okay. You told me not to worry about it.”

Junior tried to interrupt but Jackson shushed him and kept on talking, drunk rambling. “JB didn’t even talk to me, you did. After he left to go clean up you were really nice and you told me he wouldn’t care and something about how you hated the pants he was wearing anyway even though they were just jeans. You patted me on the shoulder and you said ‘It’s alright, don’t even worry about it. JB’s a great guy’ and he is. So thank you.” He punctuated the end of his words with a sloppy kiss to Junior’s cheek.

He frowned, trying to remember the day. He had rushed over to JB, Jackson was right about that, but he’d just been trying to help his friend. He didn’t even remember taking note of who the clumsy coworker was until weeks later Jackson had introduced himself as ‘the guy who spilled a coffee on JB at the employee mixer.’ He remembered making fun of JB for the incident, playing it off as a joke so JB would be more at ease and less embarrassed about the whole thing. He hadn’t thought about Jackson at all, in the moment or after the fact.

So he played it off, smiling and saying thank you to Jackson before sending him back off towards his fiance with a pat on the backside that made Jackson giggle all the way into JB’s arms. He played it off and he thought about it for the rest of the night, drink after drink, pondering if he’d actually played matchmaker for the two and pondering whether he would do it over the same way. Drink after drink after drink, he lost count, only vaguely remembering kind hands pulling him out of the bar. Strong arms helped him into a cab, a soft voice tucked him under a blanket, soft lips landed on his forehead as he slipped into unconsciousness.

~~~~~

He woke up in a very familiar place in JB’s guest bedroom, the blinds drawn to only let the tiniest amount of light in. The pants he had been wearing the night before were thrown over the back of the desk chair in the corner, his shirt tossed on the floor unceremoniously. He was wearing a borrowed t-shirt, one of Jackson’s if the 852 on the front told him anything. Groaning at the pounding in his head and the dry, unpleasant feeling in his mouth, he rolled back over and buried his face into the pillow. He was trying to decide why alcohol sounded like a good idea the night before when a soft knock came at the door.

Not waiting for a response, Jackson slipped in carrying a glass of water and two aspirin. To be honest, he didn’t expect Junior to be awake yet.

“Good morning, hyung. Thanks for getting me home last night,” Junior mumbled, his face still buried in the pillow as Jackson sat down on the side of his bed.

“No problem, Jinyoungie. You were pretty far gone by the time the bar closed, and you seemed upset. I thought maybe something was going on with you and Mark?”

Junior shook his head, wondering if Jackson had texted Mark anything the night before. Junior had said he would be home but he wasn’t even sure where his phone ended up at the end of the night.

“Nothing like that, just thinking a lot. About a lot of things. Work.” He would have tried to make it sound more believable but he was too tired and too hungover to put much effort into acting. Seconds later he felt gentle fingers stroking the hair at the base of his neck. Jackson was too perceptive to fall for such a pathetic attempt, but Junior wasn’t complaining. The action helped quell his headache a bit.

“Does it have anything to do with the anniversary?” Jackson said quietly, scooting farther onto the bed to be more comfortable.

“Of course not, you know I’m very happy for you guys.” Junior said, feeling the tips of his ears go pink and keeping his head firmly pressed into the pillow to hide any other traces of embarrassment.

Jackson pressed on. “Is it because of JB? Is it because you guys used to be so close?” He asked, not pausing for more than a beat before he continued. “I always wondered if I was cutting in on something you know. I felt like we always made you the third wheel at first. You were practically married when JB and I started dating.” There was just a hint of humor in Jackson’s voice, Junior noticed, and just a hint of remorse.

He groaned, mentally this time as not to offend Jackson, and rolled onto his back. “It’s nothing hyung, it was just an off day. I’m fine, I promise.” He assured the elder, patting his hand which now rested on Junior’s chest.

Jackson moved his thumb up to brush over Junior’s cheekbone softly, looking unsatisfied. Junior was caught up trying to figure out what to say next that he didn’t notice

Jackson’s thumb moving down and over, slowly, trailing lightly on his skin until it reached Junior’s bottom lip.

“Uh, hyung…” Junior said, surprise evident in his voice, drawing out a coy smile from Jackson.

“I always liked you Jinyoungie. You always let me touch you and hold you and kiss your cheeks. I always thought we were really close, I can’t believe I never noticed it.”

Junior flinched away at the use of past tense. “Hyung, I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You and JB, both of you. You have something, I don’t know exactly what it is but it’s special. It’s unspoken too. Do you realize how he’s been lately? With you two working on solo projects and you living so far away and the two of us getting engaged. He misses you, Jinyoung-ah, in a weird way. Not just in a best friend way, I think he misses you like a lover.”

Junior swallowed hard, opening his mouth to say something but Jackson pressed a finger to his lips.

“He misses you in a way he’s never had you before, Jinyoung-ah. He doesn’t even know what he’s missing, but I can tell.”

The younger was overwhelmed with panic and confusion and shame and embarrassment and a million different other emotions-- nostalgia, left over from the night before.

Tears pooled in his eyes as Jackson held his gaze steady, not angry or aggressive at all. His hyung’s eyes were soft, full of affection that he didn’t recognize and definitely didn’t deserve.

“Hyung, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean for anything--” He began, but Jackson cut him off with soft lips landing once again on his forehead, strong hands cupping his cheeks.

“I’m not mad, I’m not angry at all. I’m not looking for any apologies. I just needed to see if you felt it too,” He assured Junior as the younger collapsed in his lap, tears falling freely. “He loves you too.”

Junior pulled away at that, shaking his head. “No, hyung, he loves you. He’s with you, don’t forget that. Whatever I’m feeling doesn’t matter and I promise I’ll get over it, just let me--” Again, Jackson cut him off, this time with soft lips pressed against Junior’s, soft hands tangling in Junior’s hair, a soft moan that could have come from either of the two.

When the elder pulled away, Junior just stared at him, mouth wide open. “Hyung, you need to tell me what is going on right now.” He said quietly, pushing Jackson’s hands away. “You’re engaged to my best friend. Why are you doing this?”

“You’re in love with my fiance. Maybe I’m just trying to get it out of both of your systems.” He said, dropping his hands in his lap.

“We don’t need to get it out of our systems. And I’m not really in love with him, he’s my best friend. It’s just…” But he wasn’t sure what it was.

“It’s okay. I talked to him before I talked to you, it’s okay.” Jackson said, his fingers moving back to Junior’s body, gravitating up his thigh. “Whatever it is between you two, he feels it to. And I’m okay with it, I just don’t want to be left out… for selfish reasons.”

Junior sagged back against the headboard, closing his eyes. “I already kissed you, hyung, and I’m in a relationship. I don’t want to drop everything I have with Mark just because you’re horny and I… have feelings for my best friend.”

“I talked to Mark too, Jinyoungie. A long time ago, actually, not long after you two met. We talk about everything together.” Jackson said with a grin, moving onto his knees and crawling closer. “I covered everything. Why do you think you haven’t heard from him? He’s been worried about you these past few months, about how down you’ve been. He trusts you and he trusts me and JB too, to take care of you.” The elder said excitedly, crawling into Junior’s lap.

“He knows and he’s never said anything?” Junior said, his face dropping at the revelation.

Jackson nodded. “He wanted you to tell him. He wants you to tell him everything so he knows you trust him. That’s just how Mark is, you have to go to him.”

Junior looked towards the bedside table, spotting his phone but unable to reach for it. “Hyung, you have to get off of me. I have to talk to my boyfriend before anything happens. If anything even happens.”

Jackson nodded, kissing the tip of Junior’s nose and scrambling off, handing Junior his phone. “I’ll make breakfast, okay? Well, JB will make breakfast. Come find us when you’re done.” He said, then smiled softly before slipping out the door.

Junior fell back against the pillows, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes. He wanted them-- both of them, surprisingly. With JB, it was nostalgia and curiosity more than attraction. His older friend was definitely beautiful, sexy as hell, but after years and years that sort of stuff wears off. With Jackson, it was almost pure attraction: to his boyish smiles and his sexy physique, to his endless amounts of energy and affection. At the moment, he wanted Jackson almost as much as he wanted JB.

Dialling nervously, he sat up, picking at the corner of the bedsheet. Mark’s voice, scratchy from sleep, came on more quickly than Junior had anticipated and he simply didn’t know what to say.

“Junior? Jinyoung, baby are you okay?” Mark asked again after a second and Junior let out a ragged breath.

“No, I don’t really think so. You knew the whole time?” He said quietly, not a hint of bitterness in his voice-- instead, confusion and shame rang clear.

“Ahh, yes. I knew pretty much the whole time. Jackson finally brought it up to me a few months after he introduced us, but that was a long time ago. I didn’t know he was planning on doing anything about it after all this time.”

“Hyung, you’re okay with this? How? I’ve just admitted to… cheating on you, I guess? Loving someone else while I have been with you.”

“We love all sorts of people while we’re not devoted to them, Jin-ah. And you haven’t cheated, why do you think I’ve insisted we shouldn’t be exclusive when neither of us wants to date anybody else? I want you to do what you need to do because I know when you’re done with them, you’ll come home to me.” He said confidently, and the pieces seemed to slide together as Junior dropped his head into his hands.

“All this time,” He repeated softly. “I’ll come home to you, always.”

“I know, aegiya. I trust you.”

They said their goodbyes and made promises to sleep in the same bed that night and Junior put down his phone, letting himself enjoy a few moments to sort out his brain. JB and Jackson… they were offering him something that he needed to experience, a chance to fulfill his curiosities in a clean and dry way. Nobody would get hurt, everybody would take their fill and be on their way.

Sliding out of bed, Junior wandered into the kitchen, rubbing the final traces of sleep from his eyes as he reached the doorway. The couple was puttering around the space, Jackson setting the table while JB whipped up what looked like pancake batter. It took them a few seconds to notice him hovering on the edge of his decision.

“Good morning,” JB said in a low voice, setting the bowl aside as Jackson did the same with his dishes. “How did the phone call go?”

Junior said nothing, just let his eyes fall on Jackson, twisting his fingers nervously before lifting a shaking hand out to his best friend’s fiance. “It went well.”

Jackson was across the room in a second, his hands fisting in Junior’s t shirt as the youngest threw arms around his neck, their lips falling together fiercely. When they parted for air, Junior’s left hand had moved into Jackson’s short hair. Junior made eye contact with JB and gave the elder a dirty smirk, pulling Jackson’s hair and dropping his lips to Jackson’s neck.

“Is this what you wanted, hyung? ~Oppa~” He teased, and Jackson was putty under his fingers. “Come on, show me what you want and I’ll give it to you.”

JB smiled, wiping his hands off on a dish towel and moving across the room, silent. He gestured for both men to follow him as he headed straight to his and Jackson’s bedroom, holding the door open and shutting it when they were all inside.

“Do you remember what we used to do when we were young, Jinyoungie? Do you remember how you used to let me touch you?” JB said, his voice rough as he grabbed the hem of Junior’s shirt and tugged it over the man’s head. “I want that, and I want to do all the things imagined doing then. I didn’t think you’d let me then, but now I think I was wrong.”

Junior nodded, letting himself be manhandled by his hyung while Jackson watched, practically bouncing with excitement. “I would have let you. I was afraid to ask.”

“Are you still afraid? Will you tell me what you want from me now?”

Jackson moved to JB’s side, having stripped out of all of his clothes, and began undressing his fiance. “Will you let us take care of you?” Jackson added, moving to Junior who still wore boxers.

Junior just nodded, letting Jackson have control, and suddenly they were on equal footing.

Jackson was efficient, Junior learned quickly. He wasted no time maneuvering Junior onto the bed, laying the younger man on his back and straddling him. Jackson, a dance instructor and choreographer, knew exactly what to do with those hips and how to do it slow and controlled. But JB moved in behind his fiance, pressing his chest flush against Jackson’s back and holding the boy still.

“He’s so pretty, isn’t he Jackson-ah? Didn’t I tell you how pretty he is naked.” Jackson nodded, giggling as Junior shivered beneath them, still a bit nervous. “I bet we can get him to beg, Jacks. Use that mouth.” He instructed, and Jackson obeyed promptly, pushing JB away so he could settle between Junior’s knees.

JB, meanwhile, gave Junior’s cock a nice long stroke. “You don’t know how long I’ve wanted this, Jinyoung-ah. Longer than you think, probably. I don’t know what it is with you.” He dropped his lips to hover above Junior’s, brushing just slightly as one hand pinched Junior’s right nipple hard. A small whimper escaped from Junior’s lips, only to be swallowed by JB’s mouth on his-- lips, tongue, teeth. JB was much more dominant than Junior would have expected of his best friend, normally so reserved. It made sense, in the end, but strong hands and harsh teeth were clouding Junior’s rational thought.

Jackson’s mouth enveloped the tip of Junior’s cock and the youngest let out a low moan against JB’s mouth. “You like when my baby sucks you, Jinyoung-ah? You like the feeling of his mouth on your cock?” Junior could only nod and moan more as Jackson did something remarkable with his tongue. “Will you fuck him? Will you fuck your hyung for making you feel good? Jackson-ah likes it rough.”

“Hyung, I will. I promise,” Junior whined as JB’s hands trailed patterns all across his chest.

JB moved away, grabbing a bottle of lube from their nightstand and moving behind Jackson. His fiance watched his movements, shifting to spread his knees more while keeping his mouth on Junior’s cock.

“Sit up. Watch me get him ready for you.” JB barked, his words lined with harsh and commanding edge. Fuck, Junior was so turned on by th e “He’s so pretty with his ass in the air, isn’t he? Like a little slut, ready for hyung’s fingers and then your cock.” Jackson whined at that, the vibrations from the action hitting Junior hard and pulling an embarrassingly loud moan from his lips. “Our whore, Jinyoung-ah. Yours and mine.”

“Fuck, oh fuck.” Junior groaned, grabbing a handful of Jackson’s hair and tugging the man off his cock. “Your mouth, how do you do that?” He whined as JB smirked behind him, two fingers scissoring Jackson open.

“How do you think I made up for spilling an entire coffee on hyung?” Jackson teased, pressing his face into Junior’s leg, wincing slightly at the stretch. Junior ran gentle fingers through Jackson’s hair and over his shoulders, making eye contact with JB as Jackson sucked and licked a the skin of his inner thigh.

“He’s ready for you.” JB said not long after, pulling his fingers away as Junior climbed out from under Jackson. “On your back, let him see you while he fucks you.” JB commanded and Jackson obliged right away.

He let JB grab his cock, rolling a condom onto his cock and whispering “Just in case,” into his ear before playfully biting his earlobe. Very carefully, Junior settled between Jackson’s legs, spreading him and easing in nice and slow. Settling in, he nibbled at the junction of Jackson’s shoulder, kissed at the side of Jackson’s neck, and then JB appeared behind him, pressing into him with gentle fingers.

“Is this okay?”JB asks as he coaxes the tight ring of muscle slowly. “I want to fuck you while you fuck him. God, you don’t know how many times I’ve thought about fucking you, jacked myself off to the thought of fucking you.”

Junior whimpered, his body melting against Jackson’s, eager to move but hesitant to disobey the large hand holding his hips still. “It’s good, it’s okay. Hyung, hurry up.” He whined, thrusting back against JB’s fingers.

The unmistakable sound of JB ripping open another condom mingled with Jackson’s sounds and it wasn’t long then that JB was sliding into him, whispering sweet things and filthy things as he let Junior acclimate to his size. JB was the perfect balance between harsh and gentle, commanding and doting, and it drove Junior crazy. Being with him, it was even better than Junior had ever imagined.

Jackson was moaning shamelessly-- whining, actually, and cursing up a storm-- by the time JB allowed Junior any movement. JB still held the youngests’ hips, allowing him to ease out from Jackson. For a while, the eldest moved with Junior as he built up a steady rhythm with Jackson matching his movements and allowing Junior to fuck himself back on JB’s cock. As Jackson’s moans got louder, though, JB began to fuck forward and his movements drove Junior harder and faster into Jackson, whose hands made their way into the sheets underneath them providing a gorgeous visual of the needy man for the other two. Junior leaned down, catching Jackson’s lips. With the others locking lips, torsos pressed together, JB took the opportunity to grab a handful of Junior’s ass, roughly kneading it. At this point JB was doing most of the work, the force of his thrusts driving Junior into Jackson while Junior reached between him and Jackson, stroking him in time with JB’s thrusts.

It was like a cascade when it happened. Jackson knew he wouldn’t last long with Junior’s mouth abusing his left nipple, the man’s large hand on his cock, the visual of JB fucking another man on top of him, all on top of Junior’s cock buried in his ass. He came with a shout, clenching around Junior’s cock and pushing him to finish as well. JB took a bit longer, but the way Junior groaned as he came, the way his body slumped forward against Jackson and his hips thrust backwards as he rode out his orgasm, tipped the eldest over the edge as well.

He eased himself away, then coaxed Junior away from Jackson. He disposed of both of the used condoms, coming back with a warm, damp cloth to clean up the mess Jackson had made of himself and their friend. He found his fiance curled up in Junior’s arms and though he was reluctant to pull them apart, he knew both of them would be thankful he did later. He leaned down to press his lips against Jackson’s when he was done cleaning both men as best he could, brushing sweaty hair off Jackson’s forehead.  
“You did so good for us, baby. You deserve a nap.” He hummed, kissing Jackson’s temple. He moved to Junior, giving him the same treatment. “Take care of my boy until I get back.” He said, heading back to the bathroom to rid himself of the soiled washcloth.

Jackson curled right back into Junior’s arms, burying his face into the man’s shoulder with a soft sigh. “Jinyoung-ah?”

“Yeah hyung?” He responded, letting one hand make its way back into the smaller man’s hair.

“Next time we do this can you bring Mark-hyung?” Junior laughed and he could feel Jackson’s smile against his neck.

“I think I’ll leave that one to you. You’re pretty good at persuasion.”

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you thought!


End file.
